made for the job
by attack on titan eren lover
Summary: eren has sworn to get revenge on the person who killed her family, but what happens when you fall for the person your trying to get revenge find out know POLICE FEMALE EREN x GANGSTER LEADER LEVI rated m for later chapters


**Made for the job**

"Erwin!" Eren begged

"Please send me on a real mission!" Eren said her hands flailing

Eren had been asking Erwin for a mission that had lots of action, but Erwin had only given Eren simple tasks that never went anywhere except the cells of dirty prisoners. She needed to be outside beating crime and saving life's, something that when Eren was little she couldn't do anything about, her family died because of her but now she would look for the black wings gang and bring to prison if it was the last thing she would ever do!

"This job is too hard for you" Erwin said simply

"I can handle it!" Eren said

"I promise! Please! Please! PLEASE!" Eren said begging

"FINE!" Erwin said rubbing his temples annoyed

"If that will make you shut up!" Erwin said looking at Eren still a bit annoyed

Eren was overjoyed by his answer but felt kind of bad that she had to annoy him to let her do it…but whatever she got what she wanted and now was getting her first exciting job! Who cares if she gets a few scratches? She was totally ready!

"let me explain the mission to you first" Erwin said

"You probably know this but a gang long ago, there was a gang called the black wings that killed many people to scare off gangs "Erwin said pausing to see erne's shocked expression

"when I told you this was going to be a hard mission for you, I meant emotionally and physically" Erwin paused a bit letting Eren let all this sink in. then he continued

"Jean has been in our source of information from this gang for a while and he got some valuable information"

Eren leaned in interested to hear what the information was.

"Jean found out that the black wings were recruiting new members so I am going to have to send you in tonight at 11 o'clock" Erwin said handing Eren a folder with papers inside.

"This is the information that you will need to read about all the members and your fake background"

"Thank you Erwin" Eren took the folder and got up

Eren walked out, her long brown hair waving in the wind as she walked many people were staring at Eren as she walked her eye's glowing a bright green as she thought about her mission as she headed to the train she was finally going to complete her lifelong mission but if she made one slip up she would lose her chance forever, she could not afford to do that.

Eren had finally made her way to the train still holding the folder in her hand.

"Might as well open it" Eren said opening the folder with one hand.

Eren scanned the papers in the folder she looked at the faces of all the minor gang members when a paper fell out. Eren quickly picked it looking around if anyone had seen it, she saw no one look at it. Eren looked at the paper. Her eyes got wide when she saw the photos of her dead family…who was this man… that killed her family…

"Levi Rivallie, gang leader of the black wings, killed… Carla Jaeger… Grisha Jaeger… Mikasa Ackerman" Eren felt herself starting to cry silently.

She turned her back from the train passengers so they would not see her cry as she looked at the pictures of her family their lifeless bodies just laying there, blood everywhere on them.

"Why did it have to be them?" Eren whispered tears still falling from her eyes

"Why did he leave me?!" Eren whispered back slumping a bit.

"Why didn't I do anything?!" Eren said putting her hand on the train window.

"Hey brat, can you keep it down over there?" said a gloomy looking man, not looking up from his phone.

Eren quickly closed the folder and faced the man who was talking to her.

The man had short black hair that glistened like it had a little too much gel in it, and was wearing what looked like a black suit and fancy shoes.

"Um yeah sure, sorry" Eren said wiping a few tears off her face and blushing innocently too embarrassed to show her face to him. The man looked up from his paper to see a he was talking to a girl and looked in awe as he looked over Eren. This embarrassed Eren even more when he looked up.

Wait Eren had no time to be embarrassed! Eren had an important mission she had to do; it was time to get some_ revenge_. This thought made her face expression turn from innocently embarrassed to strongly determined, Time to get to work.

*Bing bong* "next stop approaching"

Eren lifted her head to hear the bus audio, and looked out the window this was her stop.

"Oh this is my stop bye... um?

"Levi "the man said

Eren flinched at the name a bit.

"Well see you around Levi" Eren said and started walking to the train's door

"Yeah bye… um" Levi said not knowing Eren's name

Eren turned around wind whipping her hair and eye's glowing a bright green.

"My name is Eren" Eren said smiling a sweet smile

This again surprised Levi how can someone be so innocent yet so determined even though he was so rude to her?

Eren turned and left the train leaving Levi still standing in awe

"Eren" the name fit her perfectly.

Then Levi had then remembered why he had gone on this Train in the first place time to get to business. Levi pulled out his pistil and started to walk towards the train driver, when he got there Levi put the pistil to the train conductors head.

"I heard you have a new type of weapons in one of your cargo "Levi said eye's not looking away from the train driver.

The train driver panicked as Levi pressed the gun harder to his head

"Where is it?!" Levi said starting to get mad

"It's not here anymore!" the train driver said frantically

Levi paused for a minute thinking about his options

"Well I guess we won't need your help then" Levi said pulling the trigger a bit

"Wait!" the train driver said

Levi let his trigger finger go back a bit wanting to know all he can from him.

"There was a monster!"

"A monster? Really, you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes! There was a blonde male, a blonde female, and a tall brown haired male and they cut them self and then boom they were these monsters!"

"Well I guess I can't get any useful information from you and I can't let you going around know my face so this is good bye" Levi said putting the gun to his head

"NO!" were the train driver's last words

Levi had pulled the trigger and shot him in the head the man fell from the shock and lay dead on the floor blood slowly spilling out from the place he had shot him, some of it spilling on Levi.

"Eww gross don't touch me with your filth" Levi said wiping the blood off with a handkerchief

"Sorry I had to do that but business and you didn't fill your deal" Levi walked

Levi started walking and got off the train putting his pistil away. But all things he had heard for excuses he had never heard of someone saying a monster took a crate full of weapons! That's just observed, no one would believe it so why had he said it? Whatever probably just some last resort of getting out of being shot.

Things of coarse had not gone as planed but the only plus of the night had been him seeing Eren… Eren she had the prettiest features she had pretty long brown hair, and bright seaweed green eye's plus she had an amazing hourglass figure, she was perfect. Levi smirked a bit no way he could ever find a girl like that again, but whatever a guy like that doesn't deserve a girl like that anyway.

Eren suddenly sneezed

"Someone must be gossiping about me"

Eren was just getting into her house; she jumped on the coach a bit tired. Eren looked at the clock it was only ten she still had thirty minutes left,

Just then her phone started buzzing, she sighed wiggling toward her phone on the other side of the coach when she got it she saw that she had two text messages one from Erwin, and one from Armin she eagerly read both of them.

"Don't forget to change out of your police uniform that would totally give you away, just wear something that's some regular clothes, and about the mission the gang members meeting is going to be at the old abandon building down by the river, don't mess up!"

"Ok" Eren thought "next one from Armin"

"Hey, I heard you got you first mission! Good job, I hope you don't get hurt this is a hard mission but I'm sure you will do fine you have always been good at helping humanity! See you around ~ Armin (: PS. Have fun!"

That made Eren smile. Eren was glad that she had a friend like Armin; he had always made her feel better.

Eren got up with new excitement

"Alright!" Eren said running up the stairs looking through the clothes that she had that would look good for this mission.

Eren soon decided on an outfit, it was a cute red tang top with a cute black over coat and some blue skinny jeans. It was cute but fitting.

Eren looked at the clock; it was ten thirty it was time to go. She didn't expect to take so long changing but at least she would be on time. Eren started to head out to the building by the river,

Eren locked the door to her house and looked up the skies looked dark.

"I hope it's not going to rain" Eren said as she started to walk to the old abandoned building.

When Eren had finally got to the building she was surprised about how good shape the building was in. she had expected it to be old and broken down but this looked like it wasn't abandon at all! The grass was well keep and the lights were working fine too.

Eren went inside expecting to see a few people but only to see like at least like forty people, most were guys but Eren had spotted a few girls too. Eren was slightly relieved that she had not been the only girl there.

Just then somebody started talking

"Hello and welcome to the black wings we are as you know needing new members from the last tragic event from a gang fight we had. So to make sure you are all trained every one not qualified to do this will be shot and killed right here so anyone not willing to risk their life with this leave now"

Most of the people started to look scared now, most had left but the ones who stayed still looked as scared

"Why are they telling us this? There aren't going to be members if they keep telling them this they aren't going to want to be part of this gang!" Eren thought to herself

"The one who will be conducting you last test is Levi… Rivallie" a black wing gang member said

Eren looked up at the mention of Levi's name

"What!" Eren said as she looked at the man who appeared from the door.


End file.
